This invention relates generally to a rope-tying device, and more specifically to a device for securing a loop in one end of a line, cord, or rope, whereby ready and quick attachment and detachment of the cord or rope from a post, rail, cleat, or other fixed point by unsecuring the loop is readily permitted. The device has utility substantially in any situation where it is desirable to be able to quickly but securely attach a line to a fixed point by means of a loop in the line.
In the past, when tying up to a fixed object with a rope, line, or cord, it has been necessary to provide a loop about the fixed object which is secured by a knot, such as a bow-line. For each detachment or attachment the knot must be untied or tied, which requires time, skill in knot-tying, and often times makes removal of the loop cumbersome because the knot may be tied too tightly, incorrectly, or be wet. This is a common problem in securing a small boat to a mooring post.
Applicant's novel device overcomes these problems by providing a device which readily and easily will secure a loop in a line to provide a quick and ready attachment of the loop under all situations while preventing accidental disengagement of the loop.